


Green-Eyed

by misura



Category: The Dinosaur Lords Series - Victor Milán
Genre: Introspection, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-11 20:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: If the Creators had not intended for men to feel jealousy, They ought not to have created someone like Jaume.





	Green-Eyed

_If the Creators had not intended for men to feel jealousy, They ought not to have created someone like Jaume._

Pere knew the thought was blasphemous, nearly heretical, and yet he couldn't seem to help himself, any more than that he could whenever Jaume tried to convince him to stop being jealous - as if Pere _wanted_ to resent any other man or woman Jaume allowed to share his bed!

_You do want him all for yourself,_ he told himself, knowing that this was true. He and Jaume had grown up together, had trained together, had lost their virginity together - and to each other.

Rationally, Pere knew that they could not have gone on that way, that sooner or later, their world would have been invaded by other people. Still, when Jaume had declared that he would sleep with no other Companion than Pere, Pere had foolishly allowed himself to believe that Jaume felt as he did, that what existed between him and Jaume was _special_.

Perhaps it was. Jaume probably thought so. Pere himself -

_"You're thinking of _her_ again, aren't you?"_

_"The only one of us thinking someone else right now is you, Pere,"_ Jaume's voice had sounded sad, but also resigned, as if he'd already given up on winning this argument, on salvaging their relationship, their friendship.

Pere had been tempted to tell Jaume to leave, but he knew that wouldn't have solved anything either. Besides, he'd still wanted Jaume, wanted the feeling of Jaume's body moving in sync with his own, the sensation of Jaume's hands on his cock.

_I'm better than your precious princess, and I will prove it._ It was good to have a goal, even if he knew that it would not be easy. Part of him suspected that it was impossible, that Jaume would no more change his mind about Melodia than he would about Pere.

Pere thought that should be a comforting thought. It meant he had nothing to lose.

_Then again, do I have anything to gain?_


End file.
